This type of suspension conveying device is utilized, for example, as a suspension conveying means for an automotive vehicle body in a pretreatment electrodeposition process for coating, that is, as a suspension conveying means by which an automotive vehicle body that is suspendedly conveyed is lowered and immersed into and then moved in a treatment tank filled with a treatment liquid. In regard to such a suspension conveying device, it is known, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-6792 (Patent Literature 1), to tilt an automotive vehicle body during elevation/lowering movement of the automotive vehicle body in order to lower the automotive vehicle body with little resistance and smoothly into a treatment tank and to lessen residual treatment liquid within the automotive vehicle body that is drawn up from inside the treatment tank. The suspension conveying device described in Patent Literature 1 has a configuration where a conveying traveling body is provided with two front and rear suspension lines that suspend a conveyed object supporter and two suspension line pulling-up/feeding means that elevate and lower the two front and rear suspension lines respectively and individually, the respective suspension line pulling-up/feeding means include screw shafts self-rotatably borne by the conveying traveling body and driven bodies engaged with the screw shafts and moved reciprocally by forward/reverse rotation of the screw shafts to perform pulling-up/feeding operation of the suspension lines, the screw shafts, respectively included in the two suspension line pulling-up/feeding means, are respectively configured to be capable of being individually driven to rotate forward and in reverse by motors, and, in a stroke of elevating or lowering the conveyed object supporter, the suspended conveyed object can be tilted during the elevation or lowering by individually changing the rotation speeds of the respective screw shafts.